Segundas impresiones
by Debby-Chan ackerman
Summary: Se supone que la primera impresión es la que cuenta, pero... ¿Y la segunda? Mikasa y Levi tendrán que averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos! Debby-Chan Ackerman reportándose, con una nueva historia. Gracias a todos quienes pusieron "Cambio" como favorito, y a quienes lo leyeron, y a las personas que tomaron su tiempo y dejaron un review :3**_

_**Espero que disfruten lo siguiente.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Y los ocupo sin fines de lucro.**_

Segundas impresiones.

"No hables de esa manera del sargento Rivaille, Mikasa, solo lo hizo para ayudarme en el juicio"

"..."

'Ese enano se excedió, le sacó un diente a Eren, y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada por él porque Armin me afirmó. ¡Como se atreve a hacerle daño a Eren!'

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a sus cuartos, en compañía de Armin.

Las emociones de Mikasa en ese momento ni siquiera se mostraban en las expresiones de su pálido rostro, a primera vista parecía tranquila, pero sólo ciertas personas sabían que la chica estaba realmente molesta, y entre las personas, no se encontraba Eren, ya que este nunca sabía leer el ambiente, y en esos momentos no prestaba atención a la azabache, si no que a cierta rubia de coleta que pasaba caminando al lado suyo.

El verla pasar y ver como el chico se quedaba embobado mirando a Annie, no ayudaba en nada al ánimo de Mikasa, sólo le hervía más la sangre, al saber que el chico por el cual ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida, ni siquiera la veía, siempre la dejaba atrás, y lo peor de todo, es que negaba su ayuda, a diferencia de como era con Annie, con ella hasta sonreía, algo que muy pocas veces sucedía cuando Eren estaba con ella, tal vez con Armin mas seguido...

Volviendo al tema, Eren no la comprendía, si no hace tiempo se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero quien sí sabía distinguir algunas cosas que sentía y le pasaban por la mente a la pelinegra, era Armin, su mejor amigo, todavía recordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez, ¡había pensado que era una niña! Una muy pequeña, frágil, y sensible niña. Y cuando descubrió que era niño ¡La sorpresa que tenía era demasiado grande! El problema fue el cómo descubrió que Armin era un chico... Era mejor omitir esos detalles.

Esa fue la primera impresión de Mikasa hacia Armin, una niña muy débil, la segunda fue de un niño también débil, pero con un corazón muy puro, que aunque no lo demostrara, era fuerte ¿como una persona era débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo? Bueno, Armin era el vivo ejemplo, vivió sin sus padres, con el cariño de su abuelo, viendo como los demás niños recibían el amor y la preocupación de sus padres, y él era diferente a todos ellos, también soportaba la burla y golpes que estos le propinaban, y ¿en qué sentido era débil? Físicamente, ya que se cansaba rápido, y muy difícilmente se defendía de los abusones. Pero a pesar de eso, Armin era un buen chico, un soñador extremadamente inteligente, amable, y de buenos sentimientos.

Si, apreciaba mucho a Armin, y por él también daría su vida, para que pudiera cumplir sus sueños. Siempre estaba con ella, la escuchaba, no la dejaba sola, la aconsejaba y era su apoyo.

Hasta antes que se enlistara en el ejército, Armin, era el único, que podía comprender (solamente un poco) lo que pasaba por su mente, lo que sentía, cuando Eren la ingoraba y gritaba. Pero, él, ya no era el único, existía otra persona, que con solo observar su entorno y escuchar, lograba entenderla, una de la cual la chica ni siquiera pensaba que la iba a comprender, y saber el significado de sus acciones.

"¿Mikasa?", el chico movió su mano frente a los ojos de ella, habían llegado a su destino hace unos cuantos minutos, y el rubio quería hablar con su amiga de la infancia, para convencerla de que el sargento Rivaille solo quería ayudar en el juicio, para que no ejecutaran a Eren, no hacerle daño, aunque conociendo lo terca que era, lo mas seguro es que odiara al sargento.

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Eren?"

"Se fue a su cuarto, hace unos minutos llegamos, y quería hablar contigo. Mikasa, el sargento Rivaille solo ayudó a Eren, si él no hubiera intervenido, lo habrían ejecutado".

" ¡Pero lo dejó en un muy mal estado!"

"Pero Eren se recupera rápido, ese día luego de unos minutos, le volvió a crecer el diente que había perdido"

"..."

"Piensalo Mikasa, y ahora ve a descansar, pronto será el toque de queda"

El chico se alejó y fue a su cuarto.

Mikasa, intranquila, se dirigió a su habitación por su capa, y camuflándose en la oscuridad, salió del castillo.

Caminando llegó a un bosque, y comenzó a recorrerlo, hasta que halló un lugar en el cual se podían ver las estrellas, y la luna, un lugar, que estaba iluminado por la fina luz que había en el cielo.

Subió a un árbol, y contempló el cielo nocturno, era simplemente hermoso, y en sí, todo a su alrededor estaba normal, tranquilo, algo que en su vida era muy extraño.

Levi se encontraba cabalgando, como todas las noches, no lograba conciliar el sueño, cada vez que hacía un intento de dormir, los recuerdos del pasado lo atormentaban, veía a Farlan, Isabel, y lamentablemente recordaba en sus sueños a todos sus compañeros que habían sacrificado su vida, para lograr averiguar algo sobre la existencia de los titanes, compañeros que habían confiado todas sus esperanzas en él "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" -pronunció sin ningún ánimo- Era un simple humano, que tuvo que aprender a ser un adulto antes de tiempo, que a la mala logró aprender sobre la crueldad del mundo en el que vivían, que tuvo que dejar su humanidad, para lograr sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de sangre, no era una especie de dios, solo una persona, que tenía que ponerse una máscara todos los días, para ocultar sus sentimientos, para no acabar con las esperanzas de todos, porque sentía miedo, y si lo demostraba el soldado más fuerte, no existía esperanza, todo el mundo estaría acabado y aterrado

Cabalgando llegó a un bosque, y atraído por una fuerza desconocida, llegó al lugar donde se encontraba Mikasa. Al observar, sintió una gran paz y tranquilidad en su interior, y llevado por su curiosidad se dirigió hacia donde había más luz, un árbol, del cual se podría ver bien la luna.

Dejó su caballo, y subió con gran habilidad el árbol, y para su sorpresa, no estaba solo. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Mikasa, iluminada por la luna, se veía hermosa, su cabello lucía brillante y sedoso, y pensaba que debía ser suave al tacto. Los labios de la chica tenían un bello tono rosado, y estos resaltaban, debido a la piel pálida de la misma. Y su cuello, blanco, bello, '¿cuello? ¿Por qué se ve su cuello?' Empezó a observar, y se dio cuenta de que a la soldado le faltaba su inseparable bufanda roja, que por lo que aprendió desde que la conoció, fue un regalo de Eren, y al parecer un regalo muy preciado, ya que nunca estaba sin ella, 'Bueno, es de parte de una persona a la cual quiere, claro que es preciado. ¿Dónde estará la bufanda?' Levi, dirigió su vista a las ramas, y diviso el objeto tan preciado para la chica, decidió ir a buscarla, pero primero tenía que bajar a Ackerman, estaba dormida, y si se movía mucho, podría caer o romperse la rama, y eso sería horrible para la humanidad, ya que, ella, al igual que él, cargaba sobre sus hombros, todas las esperanzas de la humanidad.

Con delicadeza, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, y la puso en un hombro, para poder bajar del árbol.  
Ya abajo, dejó a la azabache en la tierra, apoyada en el árbol, y la tapó con la capa que traía puesta, la cual, tenía las alas de la libertad. Ya hecho eso, volvió a subir, y con rapidez, rescató a la bufanda, sí, la rescató, porque, si el viento soplaba más fuerte, se perdería, y la chica se culparía, como siempre lo hacía cuando Eren se enojaba con ella, ya que a pesar de haberla conocido hace dos semanas, la había observado, y había descubierto, que su cara de tranquilidad, al ver a Eren persiguiendo a Annie, solo era una máscara, porque en realidad, estaba furiosa, enojada y frustrada, ya que comenzaba a jugar con su cabello, bueno por nombrar algo, ya que tenía mas costumbres.

Bajó tan rápido como subió, volvió a tomar a la chica entre sus brazos, y la subió a su caballo, luego él, y comenzó a cabalgar con tranquilidad, le impresionaba lo diferente que se veía en el juicio, a diferencia de esos momentos. Sentía su tranquila respiración, y el bombear de su corazón, también la suavidad de su piel y cabello (a pesar de llevarla tapada con su capa).

En el camino volvió a pensar en la chica, cuando la vio por primera vez, pensó que ella estaba enamorada de Eren, y que también, era muy impulsiva. Con el pasar de los días, había descubierto su verdadera relación con el chico, y que ella aparentaba tranquilidad hacia los demás, también, que la chica era dulce, por lo menos con sus amigos, y que sufría cada vez que el chico que quería, le gritaba, y se enojaba con ella, igual que siempre, aparentaba que estaba bien, pero por dentro destrozada. Y ahora que la tenía en sus brazos se daba cuenta, que tal vez ella nunca quiso esa vida, estar en la milicia y salir a las murallas y pelear con titanes, tal vez solo quería ser una mujer normal, con una familia, y 'supuesta tranquilidad'. Volvió a mirar a Mikasa, y observó lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, estaba durmiendo y llorando, "Eren, no me odies"- pronunció- " Parece que ni en tus sueños desaparece Eren ni sus peleas" Levi tomó su pañuelo y secó las lágrimas de la pelinegra. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Ackerman, era una chica con un inocente y puro corazón, ya que seguía queriendo a un mocoso idiota, que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. Sí, la segunda impresión que ahora tenía de Mikasa, era mejor que la primera, porque ahora estaba sin su máscara.

Llegó al castillo, y la fue a dejar a su cuarto, pero no con la bufanda, pero sí con su capa.  
Al salir, se dirigió a su propia habitación, y comenzó a lavar la bufanda roja, al terminar de hacerlo, esperó a que se secara, luego de unos minutos, volvió a la habitación de la chica, y puso la bufanda en la cama, con una nota.  
Tenía el presentimiento de que hoy, podría dormir.

Ya en la mañana Mikasa, se despertó, atónita de encontrarse en su habitación, lo último que recordaba era que se encontraba en el bosque no en su cama. Aunque, el no estar en la rama, explicaría por qué sintió tanta calidez en la noche, también por qué sintió que flotaba, no, en realidad, alguien la llevaba en brazos, unos fuertes brazos la habían ha cobijado. Se levantó, y vio caer una capa que no era la suya, la tomó, y se impregnó del olor que esta poseía, era un aroma nuevo, pero no desagradable. Sintió frío en su cuello, y lo palpó, dándose cuenta de que su tesoro más preciado no estaba. Temiendo haberlo perdido, tomo su equipo, dispuesta a ir buscar su bufanda, pero miró su cama, y la encontró; estaba su bufanda, limpia y suave. Se fijó en otro objeto que se encontraba en su cama: una nota.

"Más cuidado para la otra mocosa, puede que no vuelva a estar ahí para salvarte de una caída. Otra cosa, no llores por un idiota.

Y rompiste una regla, evadiste el toque de queda, así que vas a tener que limpiar los baños".

"El sargento Levi me trajo de vuelta"- Dijo sorprendida, ni siquiera había prestado atención al insulto dirigido a Eren.

Tomó la bufanda entre sus manos y la colocó alrededor de su cuello, y cayó en cuenta, de que Rivaille había lavado su bufanda. "Tal vez no sea tan mala persona después de todo".

_**Ok, traté de poner la primera impresión de Levi hacia Mikasa, y de Mikasa hacia Levi y Armin.**____**  
Otra cosa, se supone que este fic sería un one shot, pero ustedes mis queridos lectores, deciden si es que quiere que continúe con la historia o no. Bueno, espero que les haya agradado, y ustedes deciden y me avisan n.n**_

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundas impresiones:**_

_**Hola a todos! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "segundas impresiones", gracias a quienes pusieron la historia y a la autora en sus favoritos n.n, también gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el fic, y también a quienes dejaron Reviews, se los agradezco mucho ^u^ .**_

_**Bueno, como verán, no voy a dejar este fic como one shot, y lo voy a continuar, y bueno quería hacer más extenso el capítulo, pero creo que esta bien, y me comprometo a hacer el próximo más largo. Otra cosa, "cambio" está en proceso de construcción, espero actualizarlo esta semana, y también hacerlo más largo. Bueno al final del capítulo les contaré más cosas.**_

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, y ocupo los personajes y parte de la trama sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Disfruten el capítulo! :3**_

Capítulo 2: ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

Ya al mediodía, Mikasa, se encontraba caminando en dirección a su habitación, tenía que devolverle la capa a Rivaille..., y darle las gracias.

No quería pensar mucho en el tema, la persona que odiaba la había 'supuestamente salvado', ¿de qué la salvó? ¿Titanes? O más bien, ¿caerse, lesionarse, o la muerte? Aunque pensándolo, pudo haber sido la última opción, estaba en una rama que estaba muy lejos del suelo, de la cual perfectamente, se pudo haber caído, y hubiera terminado con unos cuantos huesos rotos, y tal vez la muerte. No, no podía morir, tenía que estar con Eren a pesar de que este siempre la alejara, tenía que estar con su familia, Eren y Armin, los tenía que proteger, no estaba permitido morir.

Al llegar a su habitación, tomó la capa que se encontraba doblada a los pies de su cama, y salió de la habitación.

En el camino a la oficina de Levi, Mikasa se encontró con Eren.

"¡Mikasa! ¿A dónde vas?"

"Eren, voy hacia..."- '¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué Rivaille me encontró en el bosque, me dio su capa y me trajo de vuelta? No... No puedo decir eso'- "Voy donde el sargento Rivaille, me dijo que tenía que ir a su oficina, para asignarme una tarea en el castillo.

Eren, ¿Hacia dónde te dirigías?"

"Pues voy a buscar a Armin, tenemos que limpiar los establos, bueno me voy"

Al término de la conversación, el chico se fue, dejando sola a la Azabache.

'Por lo menos se me ocurrió algo que decir'.

Ya afuera de la oficina, la chica golpeó con suavidad la puerta, y desde adentro se escuchó un "adelante". Mikasa entró, y cerró la puerta. Sin mirarla a los ojos, Levi, comenzó a hablar.

"¿Qué es lo que desea Ackerman, porque creo que tiene claro que debe limpiar los baños, no?"

"Le vengo a devolver su capa señor"

Esta vez el hombre la miró, analizándola, nada de lo que había visto el día anterior en la chica, se encontraba en esos momentos. Se paró, y tomó la capa entre sus manos.

"Gracias por salvarme y traerme de regreso al castillo" Dijo Mikasa, sin mirarlo a los ojos, y en voz baja, le costaba demasiado agradecerle a él.

"De nada, y otra cosa" Dijo acercándose a ella. "Prefiero que cuando me hablen, me miren a los ojos" y en ese momento puso su mano en la mejilla, de la ahora sonrojada chica. Se alejó y comenzó a hablar.

"Ahora puede irse"

La chica sin decir nada, se fue más rápido, de cómo llegó, y al cerrar la puerta, Levi sonrió, 'Ackerman es interesante'.

'¿Qué fue eso, por qué se comportó de esa forma?' y mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido, sentía su cara arder. Se llevó las manos a la cara, estaba segura que estaba sonrojada, '¿sonrojada? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba por un hombre como él? Espera ¿Hombre? Mejor, paro de pensar en lo que pasó'

Y con esos pensamientos, fue a limpiar los baños.

"¿Sabes? Ayer traté de convencer a Mikasa de que el sargento, no era una mala persona"

"¿Y qué dijo?"

"Exactamente no mucho, pero estaba pensativa"-dijo Armin.  
Se encontraba haciendo limpieza en el establo con Eren y Sasha, los demás, tenían que limpiar otros sectores, del lugar en el que habitaban.

Sasha, al escuchar el nombre de Mikasa, se acordó de un acontecimiento que había presenciado por la noche, bueno más que de noche... En la madrugada... Y comenzó a hablar:

"Ayer... Alguien trajo a Mikasa en brazos, no pude distinguir quién estaba con ella".

"Espera, ¿alguien trajo a Mikasa?"

"Armin te lo acabo de decir"

"Pero, ¿en qué momento? Ayer estaba hablando con ella, y me despedí antes del toque de queda, y le dije que fuera a descansar"

"Bueno... Me desperté en la noche para ir a buscar algo de comida, y..."-Armin le dedicaba una mirada que hasta se podía traducir como: ¿De nuevo robando comida?

"¡Armin no me mires así, tenía hambre y...!"

"Mejor continúa con la historia" Dijo el chico.

"Y cuando estaba por salir de mi pieza, sentí unos ruidos, y solo asomé la cabeza por la puerta, y logré observar a una persona que traía a alguien entre sus brazos, y la única persona que se encontraba al lado de mi habitación era Mikasa, y esa persona después salió y se fue. En ese momento, logre salir, y cuando estaba caminando hacia los cuartos, la misma persona que había traído a Mikasa, entró de nuevo a su cuarto con algo en las manos, y volvió a salir. Eso es lo que recuerdo".

En ese preciso momento, Eren entró al establo, puesto que había ido a buscar agua para cambiarle a los caballos, y no había escuchado todo lo dicho por sus amigos, excepto lo que estaba escuchando ahora.

"Mikasa, no es alguien que desobedezca muy seguido las órdenes, y..."

"¿Qué ocurrió con Mikasa?"

"¡Eren! Tú no estabas presente cuando conté lo que vi ayer. Alguien trajo a Mikasa ayer a su habitación, en la madrugada, y luego esa persona despareció, volvió y se fue"

Al escuchar eso, algo pasó dentro de Eren. Sintió un malestar en su estómago, y un repentino enojo. '¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Sé que Mikasa está bien, la encontré hace un rato, pero... ¿Por qué estoy enojado?' Mikasa, puede hacer lo que quiera y...

"¡Eren reacciona!"

"¿Eh?"

"Eren, te estábamos diciendo que ya terminamos con el establo"

"Entonces ahora vamos a limpiar las habitaciones, para que no nos castiguen" pronunció el castaño.

Mientras salían Armin pensaba en lo recién ocurrido. 'Eren se veía molesto por lo de Mikasa ¿estará celoso? Aunque no lo creo, ya que le gusta Annie, puede que sean celos de hermano, o amigo, pero, no es normal que pase eso, y tampoco parecen ser celos de amor, ya que siempre Jean dice algo sobre Mikasa, y Eren no hace nada. Tal vez, su enojo sea porque... ¿No pudo protegerla, y alguien más sí? Bueno, luego le preguntare a Mikasa, que fue lo que pasó exactamente'. Y con esa idea en la mente siguió a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Mikasa, limpiaba los baños. Se había esforzado para que estos quedaran relucientes, y sin ninguna suciedad, para que luego no la retaran, y había hecho un gran trabajo. Ahora solo le faltaba limpiar un espejo y terminaba con su tarea-castigo. Cuando termino de limpiarlo (más bien pulirlo) fue a guardar todos los utensilios que utilizó, y se fue.

Necesitaba pensar, tenía, un enredo en la cabeza, porque, todavía quería saber que era lo que había ocurrido exactamente en la noche. Ya que recordaba que se había subido a un árbol para ver la luna, y que pérdida en sus pensamientos se quedó dormida, y luego que alguien la llevaba en brazos, hacia su cuarto. Pero solo era eso, todavía quería saber que pasó cuando el sargento la encontró, ya que en la nota que él había escrito decía, que no llorará por un idiota o algo así. Eso significaba que había llorado, pero en realidad, no recordaba el por qué de sus lágrimas...

Entre otras cosas que la confundían, era la actitud de Rivaille, porque se supone que el era la persona a quien odiaba... Bueno, tal vez, ¿detestaba? Ya que no sentía que lo odiaba, es más, cuando lo veía, ya no tenía las ganas asesinas de matarlo por lo que le hizo a Eren en el juicio, solo unas ganas de pegarle, pero no eran demasiadas.

Levi, la estaba confundiendo, y mucho...

Primero, en la noche la rescata y la lleva al castillo, segundo, la lleva a su habitación, tercero, toma parte de su tiempo para lavar su bufanda y la va a dejar, cuarto, le escribe una nota en la que dice que no llore por un idiota, y quinto, se acerca y acaricia su mejilla y sexto, la hace sonrojar.

'¿Por qué me sonroje? Él no es nada para mí, ¿habrá sido por qué me gustaría que Eren fuera así conmigo? ¿O simplemente necesito cariño? Rivaille..  
Sale de mi cabeza por favor...'

Lo mejor sería ir a descansar, hoy no tenía entrenamiento, y podía volver al bosque, pero esta vez sin quedarse dormida, o dar unas cuantas vueltas por fuera del castillo... Aunque todavía quería saber que había pasado para sacarse las dudas de su cabeza...

'Un minuto, ¿Por qué Rivaille estaba en el bosque? ¿Cómo me encontró, entre tantos árboles? Quiero preguntarle, pero- se pone roja- creo que todavía no podré mirarlo a los ojos, y no quiero que haga lo mismo que antes' Sigue caminando, y para que nadie quien pase al lado de ella, le pregunte por su cara roja, se tapa con su bufanda. Armin, quien ya había terminado de limpiar las habitaciones (en realidad solo limpio una, ya que las otras estaban listas, debido al trabajo de sus compañeros) se topó a Mikasa, y ya que se le presentó la oportunidad, iba a confirmar los hechos que contó Sasha en el establo.

"Mikasa, hola"

"Armin, ¿ya terminaron de limpiar el establo?" preguntó la chica con tranquilidad fingida, ya que Armin, era un chico que podría percatarse de su sonrojo y preguntarle el por qué de este.

"Pues sí, ¿cómo sabías que teníamos que limpiar los establos?"

"Hace unas horas me encontré con Eren, y me dijo que te estaba buscando para limpiarlos"

"Bueno... Mikasa, Sasha nos contó que alguien te llevó a tu habitación en la madrugada, ¿es cierto?"

La chica, palideció, pero seguía con su cara tranquila. 'Tal vez a Armin le pueda decir lo que ocurrió'

"Si es cierto, ayer luego de hablar contigo, no tenía sueño, y fui al bosque, me quedé dormida, y alguien me devolvió a la habitación" Dijo la blanca chica.

'No tengo para que decirle que fue el sargento quien me trajo, y en realidad no es mentir, solo omití el nombre'- pensaba Mikasa.

"Y ¿No sabes quién te trajo?"

'Maldición, creo que le tendré que decir la verdad, no soy buena para mentir' "Me trajo el sargento" Dijo con mirada seria.

"¿El sargento? ¿Él te lo dijo? ¿Por qué...?"- Armin no pudo continuar con su serie de preguntas (interrogatorio) al ver la mirada que le dedicaba su amiga, con sus ojos decía: Armin, por favor no preguntes más, que no se mucho.

"Bueno, creo que ahora puedes ver que el sargento, no es una mala persona"

"Lo sé" Dijo secamente la chica.

"Ahora, ¿hacia a dónde te dirigías?"

"A ningún lado en particular"

"Vamos a ver a Eren, hace mucho que no estamos los 3 juntos, como en los viejos tiempos"

"Está bien" Dijo la chica, con docilidad, quería estar con Eren.

Armin sonrió, sabía que a Mikasa le gustaba Eren como hombre, y esperaba que algún día, ojalá pronto, su amigo se diera cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de la chica a quien el a veces llamaba su hermana, y de verdad esperaba que fuera pronto, antes que Mikasa encontrara a alguien quien si se interesara ella, y podían ser muchos, por nombrar a uno, Jean, que desde que la conoció, le empezó a gustar, y también, siempre que iban al pueblo, había más de un hombre que hablaba sobre la exótica belleza de la chica, y había que reconocerlo, Mikasa, era hermosa, sus ojos no tenían comparación, al igual que las facciones de su rostro, su cabello era suave, y bueno, habían más características sobre su físico que la destacaban de las otras chicas, pero ella en sí por dentro era hermosa, podía dar su vida por las personas a quienes amaba, es fuerte, ya que desde que la conoció solo la vio llorar 3 veces, cuando había llegado a la casa de Eren, y el la encontró llorando por la muerte de sus padres, la segunda, cuando murieron los padres de Eren, y la tercera, cuando vio a Eren salir por primera vez de su forma de titán, demostrando que estaba vivo. Sí, era fuerte, y tenía un gran corazón y sentido del deber. La primera impresión que tuvo de ella, fue de una niña sin expresión, y la segunda, una chica que tuvo que madurar muy rápido, y que era extremadamente fuerte y valiente.  
Quería mucho a Mikasa.

Volviendo al tema, estaban buscando a Eren, ya habían recorrido los pasillos del castillo, el comedor, el baño, y solo les faltaba su habitación (ya que por fin, había conseguido permiso para no dormir en el calabozo bajo tierra)

Ya afuera de su puerta, sintieron que algo caída, algo como un mueble, y Mikasa, llevada por su sobreprotección hacia el chico, abrió rápidamente la puerta.

"¡Eren! Estas...!"

_**Ok, dije que les iba a contar cosas, entre ellas, que en el próximo capítulo haré sufrir un poco a Mikasa, y es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, también otro personaje sufrirá. También respecto a "cambio" la pelea la haré corta debido a:**_

_**1- Es Levi contra Eren, obviamente sabemos quien gana, y bueno es una pelea contra Levi, y Eren no durará mucho.**_

_**2-No tiene sentido que dure mucho porque en entrenamiento, en el anime y manga, Annie en unos cuantos segundos deja a Eren y Reiner en el piso.**_

_**Si quieren que Eren sufra lo haré jajjaajajaaja (risa malévola). Es que me gusta que ciertos personajes sufran, y en Shingeki, quiero que sufra un poco Eren, por como trata a Mikasa, a veces es un idiota.**_

_**Otra cosa... Vieron el OVA de Levi?! Pues yo sí, y cuando descubrí que se había estrenado casi grito como loca, estaba demasiado emocionada! Tenemos que hablar de eso.**_

_**Bueno, ahora responderé Reviews:**_

_**Guest: Gracias por dejarme un review n.n y como ves, continúa la historia! Cariños.**_

_**Kia-chan 3: las dos concordamos en que Eren es un idiota xD. Gracias por leer y por enviar Review. Cariños :***_

_** .shadow: sabes? Hace tiempo he considerado agregar las cosas que me dijiste, así que las haré, gracias por las sugerencias, pero todo a su tiempo ;) . y gracias por leer y dejar review. saludos y cariños :***_

_**ackerman-chan: Claro que no es mucho pedir continuar la historia! Y como ves hoy actualize e.e. y de verdad me comprometo a hacer de "segundas impresiones" y "cambio" historias que les agraden, y que sean largas, y que no se alejen de las ideas principales. Gracias por leer y los Reviews. Saludos y cariños :3 :***_

_**Sabaku no yui: Gracias por el review! Q tierno el q se t haya pegado el mocosa :3 Gracias por leer . cariños y saludos. :***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos T-T, no había tenido mucho tiempo ni inspiración para crear algo. Gracias a las personas que dejaron Reviews y! Siento la tardanza  
pusieron la historia en favorito. *3***_

_**Ahora les traigo un nuevo capítulo, y espero ser más constante con las actualizaciones, tanto de esta historia, como de cambio. Espero que les agrade el capítulo, y díganme todo lo que quieran mediante review (excepto insultos).**_

_**Disfruten el capítulo, y díganme si hay algo que arreglar o corregir.**_

_**Disclaimer: SnK no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, y los utilizo sin fines de lucro.**_

Segundas impresiones

Capítulo 3: 1000 apuñaladas al corazón y un consuelo.

"¡Eren! ¡Estás...!" Mikasa no pudo continuar hablando, las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, sentía un nudo en su garganta, y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, se quedó en estado de shock observando lo que pasaba, luego de unos 5 segundos reaccionó, y salió corriendo de la habitación con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Armin, había entrado junto a Mikasa, y sentía lástima y pena por su amiga. La escena que habían, y que él todavía presenciaba, era demasiado.

¡Eren estaba besando a Annie! Y de una manera desesperada y salvaje, según el rubio, ya que por algo estaban algunos muebles en el piso...

"¡A-a-armin! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó un sonrosado y nervioso Eren, que trataba de hacer un mínimo contacto visual con su amigo.

Armin al ver el estado del oji verde y el de su compañera, se sonrojó, habían llegado en un mal momento (bueno para ellos).

"C-con Mikasa te estábamos buscando, no te encontramos por ningún lado y vinimos acá... Pero creo que es un mal momento... ¡Nos vemos luego Eren!" Y salió lo más rápido posible, y se fue en busca de su amiga, que lo más seguro es que estuviera destrozada.

(n.n) (n.n)

Mikasa había salido corriendo por el pasillo, derramando lágrimas, de las cuales había un registro en cada lugar por el cual ella pasaba. No soportaba el dolor en su pecho y en su corazón, sabia que a Eren le atraía Annie, pero no sabía que esta lo llegaría a aceptar tan rápido.

'Eren... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti? ¿Qué no eres sólo un hermano para mí? ¿Por qué Annie? ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? ¿Qué te gusta de ella? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, para haber acabado antes con todas mis ilusiones y fantasías? ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? Para de herirme por favor... Este dolor... ¡No quiero más esto!'

Todas esas preguntas se hacia la chica. Había llegado a una escalera que nunca se utilizaba, y se escondió, y se aferró a sus piernas... No quería aceptar la realidad... Pero por más que quisiera, no podía borrar la imagen de Eren besándose con Annie, equivalía a miles de apuñaladas.

'Soy una maldita cobarde... Me puedo enfrentar a titanes, seres más grandes y con más fuerzas que yo... A la muerte... Y no fui capaz de decirle a Eren lo que en realidad siento por él, y ahora es tarde. Nada de lo que haga por él, lo hará cambiar de opinión, o de gustos. No soy valiente... No quiero perderlo... No por alguien como ella... ¡Él es...! ¿Qué estupidez estoy pensando? Eren no es mío, y creo que nunca lo será. He soportado situaciones más difíciles que está... Pero ¿por qué me afecta tanto? Corazón idiota, me llenabas de ilusiones, y no quisiste aceptar lo que ya sabía...' Sonrió con tristeza, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Solo quería volver a los viejos tiempos, donde existía una falsa tranquilidad, o cuando sus padres todavía vivían.

'No quiero seguir llorando... Quiero descansar y dormir, pero siento que aunque durmiera todo un día, esta tristeza no se iría'

(n.n) (n.n)

Levi se encontraba caminado por el castillo, Hangi le había pedido ir a buscar unos papeles o algo así al ala oeste del castillo.

'¿Por qué la loca los dejó ahí, si nadie ocupa ese lugar?

Debe estar sucio, lleno de polvo y telarañas' El solo imaginar el estado de ese lugar, lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

'Conociendo lo desordenada que es, el lugar debe estar peor de lo que imaginaba'

Sus pensamientos iban de un lugar a otro... Expediciones, Hangi, papeles, trabajo, Erwin, nuevos cadetes, aseo, titanes, muertes, más muertes... Y Mikasa.

'Me pregunto por qué se habrá puesto roja hoy... Bueno no me interesa'

Estaba por subir una escalera cuando, sintió unos sollozos, más bien llanto, que a sus oídos se le hacía insoportable por alguna razón.

'Se supone que nadie debería estar aquí'

Comenzó a buscar la fuente de ruido, y la encontró con facilidad, gracias a sus agudos oídos.

"¿Ackerman?"

El estado deplorable de la chica era lamentable.

'De nuevo llorando'

Pero esta vez, presentía que era algo distinto, no eran las mismas lágrimas del bosque... Estas se veían que habían sido derramadas debido a algo más doloroso, y que de nuevo el causante era Eren, tenía una gran corazonada.

Sentía pena, y guiado por algo antinatural en él, se acercó a la joven y la envolvió en un abrazo.

Y sintió calidez, no sabía si por las lágrimas de la chica que las sentía en un hombro, o por el calor que ella proporcionaba al tener contacto con su cuerpo, pero fuera lo que fuera, no se sentía mal...

(n.n) (n.n)

Mikasa seguía llorando, a pesar de haber sentido pasos, dirigiéndose a la escalera en la que ella se encontraba escondida. Ya no le importaba si la descubrían en ese estado.

Sintió una presencia que la observaba, y que había pronunciado su apellido. Y que ahora la abrazaba. Al sentir unos brazos fuertes rodeándola, distinguió a la persona... Era Rivaille. Y sin saber el porqué, se aferró más fuerte a Levi, esta vez gritando. No importaba si no le agradara esa persona. Necesitaba un abrazo, y el que le estaba otorgando el sargento, se lo agradecería por siempre...

"Calma, tranquilízate, y deja de llorar" Eran las palabras que Levi susurraba al oído repetidas veces.

Ya llevaban una hora abrazados, y más de dos horas en la Mikasa seguía llorando. Pero... Había logrado un avance: Mikasa estaba más tranquila, y sus llantos eran pocos.

"¿Sabes? Tal vez no seamos tan cercanos, pero, me puedes contar lo que te ocurre, y trataré de ayudarte, o aconsejarte, confía en tu superior"

Mikasa lo miró a los ojos, y vio comprensión en ellos, y decidió contarle lo ocurrido, y lo que sentía.

(n.n)

'¿Mikasa dónde estarás? He buscado por todas partes y todavía no te encuentro, ¿estará en el bosque?, siempre que quiere estar sola busca los lugares más desconocidos para esconderse'- pensaba recordando su infancia con la chica.

'Y yo que hace unas horas pensaba que Eren estaba celoso, y que deseaba que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Mikasa... Pero... Es raro... Cuando él se molestó por algo que le dijimos con Sasha, ¿qué significó esa reacción? Todavía no lo logro entender del todo' Y con su cerebro al 100% decidió seguir buscando a su azabache amiga, para confortarla, animarla, consolarla y animarla, como ella siempre hacía con él, cuando se encontraba desanimado y veía todo de manera negativa.

(n.n) (n.n)

'Ese mocoso... ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido, teniendo a alguien como Ackerman que lo ama? Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, con lo obstinado y terco que es, mientras no se guíe por sus impulsos y las hormonas estará todo bien' pensaba mientras se imaginaba a niños rubios parecidos a Eren, que se transformaban en titanes pequeños... Parecía una pesadilla y también una oportunidad para la humanidad, muy difícil de controlar y problemática... '¿Qué cosas me estoy imaginando?' Pensaba Levi luego de escuchar a Mikasa.

"Sargento... Siento que tenga que hacer esto... Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir"

Levi la miró a los ojos, estos lucían tristes, y le provocaba una sensación no muy agradable. La volvió a abrazar, sentía que ella necesitaba que él ejecutara esa acción.

'Por lo menos ya no llora'

"¿Qué hará ahora Ackerman?" Sí, le volvía a decir Ackerman, la trataba de usted, ya que... Seguían siendo superior y soldado, y aunque la chica hubiera derramado sus sentimientos, y hubiera hablado más de lo normal, no significaba que eran los mejores amigos, o siquiera amigos...

La azabache comenzó a hablar:

"Debería aceptar esto... Pero, creo que lo mejor es no decirle mis sentimientos... Si se los dijera me sacaría una carga y preocupación de encima, pero eso solo complicaría la forma en la que me trata, y en vez de lograr que se acerque o me tome en cuenta, lo alejaría y nuestra relación ya no sería la misma, y creo que sería incómodo para los dos... Soy una tonta, ¿sabe? Viví tranquila hasta el día de hoy, porque pensé, que en algún momento, Eren se daría cuenta de lo que siento hacia él, pensé que con mis acciones sería suficiente, y que en ningún momento se las debería decir y que ninguna mujer se atrevería a arrebatármelo, pero estaba equivocada... Y ahora por culpa de esa tranquilidad, y comodidad, y para qué negarlo miedo e inseguridad hacer rechazada, perdí algo que nunca tuve, pero duele, y mucho, siento como si un cuchillo atravesara mi corazón, y sin estar conforme, atraviesa cada mitad, hasta quedar solo partes pequeñas. Por eso... No diré mis verdaderos sentimientos, sé que lograré olvidar lo que pasó, y ya no me preocupare demasiado por Eren. Gracias sargento" Y le brindó una sonrisa serena pero, triste.

El sargento solo la contempló.

"Una pregunta ¿Qué vino a hacer a este lugar? Ya que nadie viene hacia acá"

Levi la miró y cayó en cuenta de algo... No había ni siquiera buscado los malditos papeles para Hangi.

Dijo unas cuantas maldiciones y comenzó a hablar:

"La cuatro ojos me mandó por unos papeles, y ya me retrasé por más de una hora..." Iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido.

"Señor, si quiere yo lo ayudo a buscar esos papeles, usted a hecho mucho por mi hoy" Dijo con total tranquilidad y amabilidad la chica Ackerman.

'Esto no es normal en ella... Tsk, no me gusta que me digan señor, pareciese como si fuera un viejo, pero solo es para demostrar respeto, así que no está mal'

"Está bien ayúdame, pero no tengo idea de lo que contienen esos papeles, Hangi ni siquiera me dijo como eran" Y comenzó a subir la escalera apresurado y atrás de él Mikasa.

'La llama por su nombre, me pregunto desde cuando se conocerán'

Ya arriba buscaron por las diversas habitaciones, hasta que en la décima que habían revisado encontraron una mesa con papeles, y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras. Mikasa tenía una pregunta, y quería satisfacer su curiosidad, así que sin miedo ni nada le preguntó directamente a Levi:

"Señor, ¿desde cuándo conoce a Hangi san?"

La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero ya que ella le había contado parte de su vida (más bien dicho día) decidió hablar.

"Hace 7 años... Nunca hubiera pensado en que lograría acercarse a mí" Y sonrió torcidamente.

"¿A qué se refiere con eso?" Dijo una curiosa Mikasa.

"Digamos que la primera impresión que tuve de ella fue de una mujer loca, demasiado enérgica, que quería saber información a toda costa, y que llegaría a ser comida de titán"

"…" Mikasa solo guardó silencio, pero le había causado gracia la forma de hablar del sargento.

"Aunque ahora sigo teniendo la misma impresión de ella, solo que ya sé que no se va a convertir en comida para un titán" Concluyó el pequeño sargento.

'Entonces, ¿Hangi san ha sido así desde siempre? Un minuto, dijo que hace 7 años, "¿qué edad tiene el sargento?" '

Sin darse cuenta, había dicho lo último en voz alta.

"¿No crees que es mucho? No te diré mi edad... Todavía"

"¿Por...? ¿Todavía? Entonces piensa decírmela"

"…"

"Señor…"

"Ackerman vaya a descansar, lo necesita, es una orden" Pronunció con la normal frialdad que tenía hacia las personas.

Mikasa confundida, decidió mejor hacerle caso.

(n.n) (n.n)

Enfrente de la oficina de Hangi se encontraba Levi.

Sin ni siquiera tocar, abrió la puerta.

"Acá tienes los papeles que me pediste" Y tiró los susodichos papeles en la mesa.

"Enano ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? ¿Qué te ocurrió?"

"Nada que te interese... ¿De qué son esos papeles?"

"Mis investigaciones y experimentos de los titanes"

'No quiero escuchar sobre los titanes...' se dio una media vuelta, estaba abriendo la puerta cuando:

"¡Levi! Erwin dijo que fueras a su oficina!

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Dijo fastidiado.

"Pregúntale directamente a él"

"Tsk."

"¡No te vuelvas a perder!" Dijo divertida la científica. Le gustaba hacer a Levi objetivo de sus burlas.

"¡Cállate!" y con esa palabra que daba fin a toda la conversación, Rivaille se fue.

(n.n) (n.n)

"¡Arg! ¿Por qué habrán tenido que entrar en ese momento?"

"Aunque, bueno, se enteraron antes de que yo les dijera... Pero... ¡Interrumpieron mi beso con Annie!

¡Y ella me aceptó! ¡Me dijo que ella igual sentía una atracción hacia mí!  
¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado luego de haber perdido a mi familia! La verdad... Ese había sido mi primer beso... Y mi primera declaración... Quiero estar con Annie, y quiero seguir besándola... Pero tengo que buscar a Mikasa, Armin vino preocupado preguntándome si había visto a Mikasa... Todavía no entiendo por qué salió corriendo. No puedo creer que verme a Annie y a mí la haya afectado  
¿Por qué habrá salido corriendo? ¿A dónde se habrá metido?' Se preguntaba Eren, que en realidad lo único que quería era encontrar a su hermana, para poder ir a "practicar" con Annie...

(n.n) (n.n)

Mikasa había decidido ducharse primero antes de dormir, estaba cansada y estaba segura de que tenía polvo, debido a esconderse debajo de la escalera.  
Ahora estaba más tranquila, aún no quería ver a Eren, pero, las conversaciones con su superior, la habían ayudado.

'Creo que nadie se habrá dado cuenta que no estuve durante 3 horas. No soy muy importante, y no tengo muchas personas a quienes considerar como amigos. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez Armin me está buscando' pensó preocupada.

Como se había olvidado de llevar su uniforme limpio para el baño, tuvo que devolverse en toalla hacia su habitación para poder descansar, lo bueno, es que no se había encontrado con nadie en el camino, y eso la salvaba de una gran vergüenza.

La toalla tapaba lo necesario, pero aun así, a Mikasa se le hacía incómodo. El objeto con el cual se cubría el cuerpo, le llegaba a medio muslo, dejando a la vista las largas, torneadas y bien formadas piernas de la chica. También la toalla mostraba los grandes pechos de la pelinegra, ya que al estar la toalla bien apegada a su cuerpo, mostraba toda la figura de la mencionada azabache. También, se podían observar su blanco cuello y largos brazos, teniendo los últimos, músculos, que indicaban que la chica hacía ejercicio y que era fuerte.

Cualquier persona que la hubiera observado en esos momentos, hubiera dicho que era una diosa. Pero no había nadie que pudiera decirlo...

"¡Mikasa detente!"

(n.n) (n.n)

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos! siento la tardanza, pero me costó harto tener inspiración. Gracias a quienes leyeron, a los que dejaron reviews y pusieron la historia y autor como favorito. Para quienes leen cambio, estoy buscando inspiración.**_

_**Bueno, ahora los dejo con un nuevo capítulo de :**_

_**Segundas impresiones:**_

_**SnK y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama, y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.**_

Capítulo 4: ¡Déjame explicarte!

"¡Mikasa detente!"

Gritaba cierto castaño que se dirigía corriendo hacia Mikasa.

La pelinegra en ese momento no tenía ganas de ver a su 'hermano', ya que sentía que iba a entristecer de nuevo, así que siguió caminando.

Eren, al ver que su amiga no se detenía, apresuro su paso hasta lograr quedar al frente de ella.

Al ver lo que había hecho el oji verde, Mikasa comenzó a hablar, calmadamente.

"¿Qué deseas Eren?"

"Armin te estaba buscando, y nadie te había visto, ¿dónde estabas?"

"Pues estaba dando vueltas por el castillo. Ahora lo voy a ver, pero primero me voy a vestir" Dijo algo incómoda.

Y en ese mismo instante, el chico titán cayó en cuenta de que Mikasa estaba tapada por una muy pequeña toalla. Además, debido al cabello mojado, le resbalaban pequeñas gotas por el cuello, y por la cara. Se sonrojó, nunca la había visto de esa forma, bueno, si la había visto de esa forma, pero cuando eran niños, y ahora eran adolescentes, un chico y una chica... Aunque chica no definía a Mikasa, más bien una joven mujer, porque eso era, una joven madura (aunque a veces tenía sus arranques impulsivos), que tenía el cuerpo de una mujer. Por primera vez pensó en Mikasa como una mujer.

"Entonces me voy"

Y antes de que comenzará a caminar, Eren la tomo del brazo.

"Mikasa, también quiero hablar contigo de lo que viste con Armin hace unas horas en mi cuarto... "-Agarro sus manos-"Se los iba a tener que decir algún día, me gusta Annie, y yo a ella, aceptó tener una relación conmigo, y pues no se los dije porque me consumió la alegría, y..." Mikasa soltó sus manos

"Entiendo" Fue lo único que dijo la chica, la cual ahora tenía las manos empuñadas.

"Luego voy a ver Armin" Y cuando ya estaba caminando, Eren la volvió a detener.

"Espera, quiero pedirte disculpas por no haberte dicho algo importante, ya que eres mi hermana, mi única familia" Termino de decir con una sonrisa.

Mikasa simplemente sonrió forzada, de nuevo lo único que quería era alejarse de todos...

"Ackerman, Jeagüer, ¿no deberían estar en camino al comedor?" Dijo Levi con su típica cara y forma de hablar.

Los dos chicos hicieron el saludo militar y Eren habló por los dos.

"Lo sentimos señor, necesitaba hablar con Mikasa y..."

"Mocoso, ¿no crees que deberías ser más considerado con Ackerman?"

Eren no entendía nada de lo que le había dicho el sargento.

"Me refiero a que tu amiga está casi desnuda, tapada por una toalla, y tu comienzas a hablarle mitad del pasillo, pudiste haber esperado a que se vistiera" Dijo con una mirada reprobatoria.

"Lo siento señor" Dijo rápidamente el chico.

"Tsk, ¡Jeagüer mañana vas a tener que limpiar el ala oeste del castillo!" Dijo con autoridad el cabo.

"¡S-si señor!" Y se fue a su habitación, olvidándose de la chica.

"Ackerman, pensé que iba a descansar" Preguntó con un tono fuera de lo normal: nada indiferente.

"Señor me fui a bañar ya que estaba llena de polvo, y ahora iba a descansar"

"Tsk. ¿No va a ir a comer con sus compañeros?"

"No señor"

"Levi"

"¿Eh?"

"Llámame Levi o Rivaille cuando estemos solos, no me gusta cuando me tratan de usted o señor, Tsk. No soy tan viejo"

La chica sonrió, Levi parecía un niño reclamando.

"Entonces se- digo Levi, llámame Mikasa" Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

"Entonces, luego de que te vayas a vestir, ¿quieres comer conmigo?"  
Preguntó Levi.

"Claro Levi"

La chica se fue a su habitación, y Levi sonrió de manera imperceptible. Esa tarde había descubierto que le agradaba la compañía de la pelinegra, y debido a eso, quería conocerla más, por eso la invitó a comer con él.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Armin ya encontré a Mikasa, dijo que luego venía a verte"

"¿En dónde estaba? Porque la busqué por todos lados y no la encontré"

"Pues... Dijo que estaba dándole vueltas al castillo" Decía el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Eren, ¿y ahora por qué no vino contigo?" Preguntó con curiosidad, aunque la verdad creía que su amiga no había acompañado a Eren, debido al dolor que este le provocaba.

El peli café se sonrojó recordando la apariencia de Mikasa.

"El sargento llegó en ese momento y nos retó por estar en el pasillo, además… Mikasa solo estaba en toalla"

"Ah, entonces fue por eso" 'Y yo que en verdad pensaba que Mikasa no quería ver a Eren'

"Espera, eso significa que dejaste a Mikasa sola con el sargento Rivaille, y tú ¿simplemente te fuiste?"

"No, el sargento me mandó al comedor, parece que quería hablar con Mikasa" Decía con tranquilidad.

Armin quería tocar el tema de Annie y de los sentimientos de Mikasa, pero prefirió hablar de la primera chica, ya que el segundo tema lo tenía que hablar la chica de los ojos negros con Eren.

"Eren, así que te gusta Annie" Dijo alegre, después de todo estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo tuviera alguien que le gustara y que por sobretodo esa persona le correspondiera.

"Sí, y lo mejor de todo es que aceptó ser mi novia" Eren sonreía.  
"Ahora que recuerdo Armin, me tengo que ir, tenía un compromiso previo"

"Entonces nos vemos mañana" Pero, el chico titán ya no se encontraba.

'Vaya... Parece que ese "compromiso" tiene que ver con Annie… Ahora que lo pienso, Mikasa no ha llegado al comedor, mejor voy a buscarla a su pieza' El chico comió su ultimo pedazo de pan, y se levantó de la mesa, para ir a buscar a su amiga de la infancia.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mikasa se estaba cambiando de ropa, estaba roja de la vergüenza recordando que tanto Eren como Levi la habían visto casi sin ropa...  
Ahora se estaba poniendo su uniforme, y decidió quitarse la bufanda de Eren, no la quería tener más puesta, solo le traía a las memoria malos recuerdos, como cuando vio como unos hombres asesinaban a sus padres...

'Mejor no pensar en eso ahora. No le pregunté a Levi donde iba a estar. No creo que dentro del castillo...' Y en ese momento salió de su habitación, en silencio.

Llegó a las afueras del castillo, y sin siquiera sentirlo, Levi estaba detrás de ella.

"Vamos" Susurró en su oído, provocando un estremecimiento en la chica.

Usando su equipo, Rivaille llegó a la parte más alta del castillo, y casi en el mismo instante su acompañante.

"La verdad es que vine aquí afuera solo por intuición" Le comentó la chica.

Levi simplemente la escuchaba.

Entonces comenzó a reinar un silencio cómodo. Las dos personas más fuertes de la humanidad se encontraban observando el cielo nocturno, donde brillaban las estrellas.

"Creo que es hora de comer" Dijo Rivaille, que sacó dos pedazos de pan, donde le entregó uno a Mikasa, y el otro se lo comió él.

"¿Por qué me invitaste?"

"Me siento cómodo estando contigo, aunque no lo creas tenemos muchas cosas en común"  
Dijo relajado.

"Los dos somos los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad" Enumeró primero la azabache.

"Y debido a eso cargamos con las esperanzas de todos" Levi completó la frase.

"¿Qué más tenemos en común?" Preguntó Mikasa viendo la cara de Rivaille.

"No hablamos mucho con los demás, y fingimos todos los días no tener sentimientos" Concluyó el sargento.

Volvió a ocurrir un silencio, que duró poco ya que la chica Ackerman decidió preguntar.

"¿Por qué no estas con tu escuadrón?"

"Fueron al pueblo, Erwin les pidió algo"

Y con esa pregunta vinieron muchas más, pero no solo de parte de ella, sino que también por parte de Levi, donde hablaron sobre su pasado, y muchas anécdotas.

Llevaban dos horas conversando, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que ya había sonado la campana que indicaba que todos debían estar en sus habitaciones.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

'Mikasa no me abrió la puerta, ¿habrá estado durmiendo o de verdad le afectó mucho lo de Eren y Annie? Bueno... Mañana sí o sí hablaré con ella' Y con ese objetivo para el día siguiente, Armin cayó profundamente dormido.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Nos vemos Annie" Decía cierto castaño, saliendo de la pieza de la aludida. La habitación de la rubia, era la primera de las mujeres (ya que hombres y mujeres dormían en partes diferentes), lo que le hacía más fácil la salida a Eren, ya que con solo atravesar dos pasillos, llegaba a el sector de las habitaciones de los hombres.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Creo que ya es hora de irse" Dijo Mikasa.

"Yo me quedaré un rato más" Expresó Rivaille.

"Descansa" Fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de irse.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mikasa iba caminado dentro del castillo tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Cuando estaba llegando al pasillo en el cual se encontraba su habitación al final, chocó con una persona, y en ese momento pensó que la habían descubierto. Lo peor de todo fue que la persona desconocida se cayó encima de ella.

"Levántate, me estas aplastando" Exigió la chica.

"¿Mikasa? ¿Mikasa eres tú?" Preguntó la ahora persona muy conocida para la chica.

"¿Eren? ¿Qué haces acá, te pueden...?" Y calló, comprendía perfectamente la situación, lo más seguro es que venía de la pieza de su novia, provocando nuevamente tristeza.

El chico se levantó ofreciéndole su mano a su hermana, pero esta no la aceptó y se levantó sola.

"Ahora dime tú, ¿qué haces fuera de tu habitación a esta hora?"

"No podía dormir, pero ahora me iré a acostar. Hasta mañana Eren" Dijo susurrando, y sin esperar respuesta se fue.

El chico se rascó en la cabeza. '¿Dónde habrá estado todo este tiempo?' Y se fue rápido para que no lo encontraran.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

'Creo que mañana sí o sí debo hablar con Armin, lo más seguro es que cuando yo no estaba me vino a buscar, y al no encontrarme se fue... Pero en cierta manera valió la pena el no haber hablado con él, ya que pude conocer aunque sea un poco más de Levi... Y quiero seguir conociéndolo' Sonrió recordando cuanto había hablado con el sargento... Quien hubiera dicho que tendrían cosas en común y que eran parecidos... A la chica el cansancio la consumió, y decidió por fin dormir en su cama.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ya el día siguiente por la mañana, Armin tocaba la puerta de su amiga.

"¡Mikasa, soy yo Armin!"

La chica adormilada abrió la puerta, era más temprano de lo normal para iniciar una conversación, pero ya que era Armin, se apresuró a dejarlo pasar.

Los dos jóvenes amigos se sentaron en la cama, y Armin tocó sutilmente el tema el cual quería hablarle ayer a la azabache.

"Mikasa... ¿Cómo te tomaste lo de Eren?" Preguntó luego de un silencio.

"Si te soy honesta... Mal... Nunca pensé que esto llegara a pasar... Y todavía no lo puedo aceptar, pero es la decisión de Eren, y no hay nada que lo haga cambiar de opinión, o los sentimientos que tiene para Annie... Y si no aparecí ayer en todo el día, era para no verle las caras a esos dos... Armin, sé que la mayoría es consciente de mis sentimientos por Eren, excepto el mismo, y prefiero no decirle lo que siento, y tratar de apoyarlo, aunque yo deteste a su novia..."

"Ya veo, pero ¿ahora te dijo formalmente que está saliendo con Annie?" Preguntó preocupado el rubio.

"Sí, ayer me lo topé y explicó... Parece que ya no pasaremos tanto tiempo con él" Expresó algo triste y desanimada.

"Parece que te estas olvidando de que hace unos días decidimos que camino elegir, y Annie va a entrar a la policía militar la próxima semana, ya que aunque ahora esté con Eren, no significa que vaya a cambiar su meta"

Lo anteriormente dicho por su amigo, en cierto modo la alegró.

"Pero eso no significa que no vayan a tener contacto, o que Eren no nos vaya hablar de su relación, o lo solo y mal que se sentirá sin tenerla a su lado... Y creo que tratare de soportar eso, ya que así se romperán todas ilusiones que tiene mi corazón, para dejar de amarlo" La chica, son darse cuenta había derramado una lágrima, la cual si había visto su amigo, que se acercó y le dio un abrazo, esperando que de un minuto a otro Mikasa estallara en llanto... Pero no fue así, ella solo se aferró más a él, y luego de unos minutos se alejó, agradeciéndole el lindo gesto... Esto dejó algo desconcertado al chico de ojos azules, 'tal vez no lloró debido, a que lo más seguro haya llorado ayer' pensaba el dulce chico.

Y dando fin a esa conversación, Armin se fue para ir a arreglar su pieza, ya que estaba un poco desordenada, y a veces, el sargento Rivaille iba cuarto por cuarto supervisando que estuvieran limpios, y el único que se saltaba era el de la teniente, ya que según los rumores, la científica de la legión, tenía varias criaturas desconocidas para la humanidad, y hasta habían algunos que aseguraban que la mujer tenía un titán miniatura escondido en su habitación... Sonrió, recordando que un día, la señorita Hangi le había pedido ayuda a buscar algo que tenía que ver con un experimento, y entró a su habitación, lo de los mini titanes no era cierto, pero... Lo de las criaturas desconocidas... Comenzaba a creer que era cierto... Pero además de eso, la pieza tenía un desorden descomunal, en el cual se perdió... Lo bueno es que encontró lo que tenía que buscar, y salió rápido de la habitación... En ese minuto la impresión que tenia de la científica había cambiado, y sido completada con otra característica,... que era demasiado desordenada. La primera vez que la había visto pensó que era alguien seria, dedicada a su trabajo, y luego de convivir con la científica a diario en el castillo, se había dado cuenta de que nunca la veía seria, si no que trataba de tomar todo por un lado positivo, siempre trataba de hacer bromas, ya sea con sus subordinados o con el sargento Levi, además tenía un gran sentido del humor, y parecía que amaba a los titanes, ya que cuando todavía estaban vivos Sony y Bin, en los experimentos que consistían en buscar otros puntos débiles en los titanes, Hangi Zoe, sufría ella misma al clavarle espadas en los ojos, o en otras partes del cuerpo a los titanes... Pero volviendo al tema, ahora sabía que la teniente era muy, muy desordenada...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

El día había pasado muy rápido, desayunar entrenar, almorzar, y limpiar las diferentes secciones del castillo, y ya había llegado la noche, lo que significaba que ahora comerían de nuevo... Pero a diferencia del día anterior, la joven Ackerman, acompañó a sus compañeros, pero solo por un rato, ya que no soportaba ver a Eren, susurrándole cosas a Annie, y esta respondiendo... Lo bueno es que estaba con Armin, aunque el chico se unió a una conversación con Sasha y Christa, dejándola de lado, así que decidió irse, y mientras caminaba para llegar a la salida y entrada del lugar, veía como Levi, comía junto a su escuadrón, le dedicó una mirada, y se marchó, y Levi la siguió con sus ojos.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mikasa, había ido de nuevo a la parte más alta del castillo, para ver de nuevo las estrellas, y esperar que Rivaille la encontrara, aunque no habían acordado volver a estar juntos al otro día, ella tenía la esperanza de volver a entablar una conversación con su superior, y si este no llegaba, simplemente se iría a su cuarto a descansar y a dormir.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Levi se había quedado observando el camino por el cual había pasado la pelinegra. Pidiendo disculpas por retirarse, se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a ir tras la chica s de descendencia asiática, pero una chica de cabellos cobrizos lo detuvo.

"¿A dónde va sargento?" Preguntó Petra.

"Afuera, acá hay mucho ruido y me duele la cabeza"

"Señor, ¿lo acompaño?" Dijo esta vez con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas.

"No gracias, quiero estar solo, y lo más seguro es que vaya a descansar"

Y dando por concluida la conversación, aunque en realidad antes que Petra dijera algo más, Levi se fue, dejando un poco desilusionada a su subordinada, ya que esta quería estar a solas con su sargento, ya que quería decirle algo muy importante: que lo amaba.

'Alguno de estos días tendré la oportunidad' Pensaba la dulce chica.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Levi tenía una fuerte corazonada, que le decía que Mikasa, estaba en el mismo lugar en el que se habían encontrado la noche anterior. Y era cierto.

"Mikasa" Pronunció.

"Buenas noches Levi" Dijo la chica. "¿Cómo sabías que estaba acá?"

"Un presentimiento" Respondió el hombre. "Ahora dime tú, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Tenía la esperanza de que vendrías, y quería hablar contigo" Dijo Mikasa, asombrando al mayor.

"Yo igual quería hablar contigo"

Y se sentó al lado de la chica, acostándose en la superficie en la que se encontraba, y acto seguido, la joven realizó la misma acción...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Un mes había pasado de conversaciones nocturnas, y mientras más se conocían, un sentimiento crecía en el interior de Mikasa y Levi.

En ese mes, habían ocurrido varias cosas.

Annie se había ido a la policía militar, dejando a Eren, pero sin perder contacto.

Mikasa y Eren casi no se hablaban.

Se había formado el plan de la próxima salida hacia el exterior, que tenía como objetivo, ser la práctica para cuando fueran al distrito de Shingashina.

También, Sony y Bin (los titanes), fueron asesinados.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

El día de la expedición había llegado, y aunque como siempre, hubieron muertos, entre ellos todo el escuadrón de Levi (excepto este), se pudo saber sobre la existencia de la titán hembra, que era como Eren, una persona que podía transformarse.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ya estando de vuelta, tenían que llevar a Eren a la capital, y también trazar un plan...

Según Armin la verdadera identidad de la titán, era Annie.

Y Eren al escuchar eso se enojó. No soportaba la idea de que su mejor amigo culpara a SU novia, y llevado por los impulsos, le pegó, y cuando iba a volver a hacerlo, Levi y Mikasa intervinieron.

"¡Eren, basta!" Gritó Mikasa, afirmándole un brazo, mientras Levi hacía lo mismo con el otro brazo.

"¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo? ¡Inculpó a Annie! Dice que la titán que trato de raptarme era Annie!"

"Pero no vas a resolver nada a golpes"

"Pero…"

"Mocoso, ¿quieres volver a recibir un escarmiento?" Preguntó fríamente el sargento.

"…" Eren no dijo nada, sabía que responderle, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Rivaille.

"Tomo tu silencio como un no, pero no vuelvas a guiarte por la ira, simplemente es una suposición, que tiene que ser confirmada.  
Pero te advierto algo mocoso, si no quieres morir, no le digas nada de esto a tu novia"

"¡Entendido!"

Mikasa miró a los dos hombres, aunque solo podía considerar a Levi como uno. Eren parecía un crío. Recordó lo que pasó en la expedición.

_Su instinto sobre protector volvió, cuando sintió el rugido de Eren en su forma de titán. Se abrió paso a través del bosque y cuando llegó, la escena que veía la congeló, la titán agarro a Eren y lo dejó en su boca...  
Era cierto que en el último mes, ya no hablaba con Eren como antes, ni siquiera pasaban tiempo juntos, pero seguía siendo su familia, y no quería volver a perderla. Llevada por la ira atacó varias veces a la titán, y también intentaba llevarle el paso, hasta que alguien la agarró por la cintura. Era Levi. Luego de que este le dijera algo, ella habló._

_"¡Esto ocurrió por tu culpa, tu escuadrón estaba a cargo de Eren!"_

_Rivaille solo escuchó. A veces la mocosa se volvía muy imprudente e irrespetuosa, aunque desde que empezaron a acercarse, no había visto eso muy seguido. Pero en ese momento lo había visto. Pero ya no importaba, después podría hablar con ella respecto a ese asunto, ahora tenían que comprobar que Eren estuviera vivo._

_Luego de unos pocos segundos en los que hablaron, Levi le dijo a Mikasa que la distrajera mientras él trataba de rescatar a Eren. Ya conseguido lo primero, Levi iba a atacar a la hembra, pero viendo lo que esta iba a hacer, la atacó, cortando varios ligamentos de sus músculos. Mikasa viendo la oportunidad para vengarse y descubrir a la traidora que se encontraba dentro, intentó atacarla, pero a Mikasa le faltaba experiencia, y controlar sus impulsos, y no pudo prevenir que la titán tratara de atacarla, pero Levi la salvó, quedando herido, y aprovechó para salvar a Eren, que como había dicho Mikasa, se encontraba en la boca de hembra, y muy sucio cabe recalcar._

_Ya teniendo a Eren, se fueron_.

Levi había salvado a su familia y a ella, y se sentía culpable de que debido a su imprudencia, él ahora estaba herido. Tenía que hablar con él.

_**Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todos! La semana pasada no actualicé debido a mi mala organización y falta de tiempo, pero ahora les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**_

_**Disclaimer: SnK y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.**_

Segundas impresiones.

Capítulo 5: Hablando con la mirada.

Mikasa se dirigió a la habitación de Levi. Cuando ya estaba en frente de la puerta, decidió abrirla, pero esta estaba cerrada con llave.

"¡Levi ábreme! Soy Mikasa!"

"…" Nada, no se escuchaba nada de nada.

La chica siguió insistiendo, golpeando la puerta y gritando.

Se desesperó, se puso nerviosa, tenía miedo de que su sargento estuviera cometiendo un error debido a la muerte de sus subordinados.

Preocupada, tiró la puerta al piso; ella había hecho uso de su fuerza para hacerse camino a Rivaille.

Y lo que encontró fue todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba.

Levi se encontraba sentado en su cama observando unos papeles, y lo hacía con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Ninguno de los dos habló. La chica lo observaba. Sabía exactamente que Rivaille estaba fingiendo estar tranquilo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple 'Somos iguales' Pensó la azabache.

Viendo que Mikasa no iba a parar de mirarlo, él hizo lo mismo con ella. No necesitaban palabras, se hablaban con la mirada.

~ Levi hablemos ~ Miró suplicante.

~Estoy ocupado mocosa~ Miró fríamente.

~Sabes que no me iré ~ Miró decidida.

~Tsk~ Miró normal

~Levi~ Seria

~Ackerman~ Fríamente

~Señor~ Enojada

El sargento paró de verla.

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir comportándote como un niño?" Expresó cansada la chica de ojos negros.

"Tsk. ¿Quién acá es la mocosa impulsiva?"

"No estamos hablando de eso"

"Por tu culpa ahora estoy fuera de combate"

La chica se acercó a él, lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a hablar.

"Sabes a que vine. También sabes que no tienes que fingir mientras estas frente mío" Dijo de forma algo tierna.

Levi no la miró.

La chica, dejó los hombros de su superior, y posó las manos en la cara de él.

"Mírame" Dijo suavemente.

Sin ver ninguna respuesta, se acercó más a la cara del hombre, y le dio un beso. Suave, rápido, tranquilizante.

Se alejó con las mejillas de un dulce rojo.

"Mejor me voy no lograré nada con tú actitud"

No respondió.

Mikasa suspiró... Fue a la salida, donde se encontraba la puerta en el piso.

"Me debes una puerta mocosa" Habló al aire el soldado.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nervios... Miedo... Asombro... Sobre todo asombro, era lo que reinaba en la mente de Armin Arlet.

Luego de que Eren le hubiera pegado, él se retiró de la sala, no valía la pena discutir con su amigo.  
Pero antes, el comandante Erwin le había pedido llamar al sargento Rivaille. Cuando llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de su superior, se quedó quieto.

Veía a Mikasa gritando el nombre del sargento, golpeando la puerta. Cuando él iba a dar el primer paso, su amiga derrumbó la puerta. Se quedó quieto de nuevo. Llevado por su curiosidad, al no escuchar a nadie hablando se acercó al lado de donde debía estar una puerta.

Alcanzó a escuchar las pocas palabras que se dijeron. Decidió observar de manera sigilosa para saber que ocurría y lo que vio lo desconcertó: ¡Mikasa, la chica que se suponía que odiaba al sargento, le estaba dando un beso, y el sargento no hacía nada para pararla!

Se alejó lo más rápido del lugar al escuchar las palabras de Mikasa.

Cuando la vio pasar en frente de él -Armin se encontraba escondido en un pequeño espacio- Salió, y se dirigió a la habitación de Levi, todavía procesando lo que había visto.

Al llegar al frente habló haciendo el respectivo saludo.

"¡Señor!"

"Armin"

"Señor el comandante Smith desea verlo en la sala de reuniones"

"Tsk, puedes irte, dile que iré en unos minutos"

"¡Sí señor!" Dijo el rubio y se marchó.

En el camino comenzó a pensar en la cercanía de Mikasa y el sargento. Había ocurrido hace un mes, desde que Eren había comenzado a salir con Annie. No podía creer lo que había visto, aunque venía sospechando algo desde unas semanas atrás.

Recordó como Mikasa se iba del comedor en las noches. Cuando Eren le comentó a él que se había topado con ella cuando el trataba de irse del pasillo de las habitaciones de mujeres. Cuando él no la encontraba cuando la iba a buscar. Cuando desaparecía de la nada. Ahora todo tenía una explicación: la chica estaba con Rivaille. Tal vez todo había empezado cuando ellos presenciaron a Eren besándose con Annie...

No sabía si conversar con Mikasa al respecto. Aunque pensaba que ella algún día se lo iba a decir, después de todo, él era su mejor amigo. Pero, lo que en verdad ni sabía era si decírselo a Eren o no...  
'Aunque pensándolo bien, Mikasa debería decírselo, no puedo llegar y decir: sabes Eren, vi a Mikasa dándole un beso al sargento, creo que tienen una relación. ¡No! Y menos ahora que Eren no me quiere ver luego de decirle que su novia podría ser la titán hembra...

La verdad estoy seguro de que Annie es la culpable, hay pruebas, pero todavía no entiendo por qué ella buscaba atrapar a Eren, hasta Mikasa contó como ella ponía a Eren en su boca...'

Annie... La verdad es que el chico pensaba que era una buena persona, a pesar de lo fría y de pocas palabras que era. Ahora su segunda impresión era la de una traidora... Pero... 'Tal vez tenga sus razones para luchar en contra de la humanidad' 

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Al irse Mikasa de la habitación de Levi, se dirigió a ver a Eren... No es que hubiera empezado de nuevo a sobre protegerlo, no, solo quería hablar con él de la identidad de la titán.

Pero en el camino, la dirección de todos sus pensamientos era Levi, su sargento.

'... Algún día lograré que converse sobre lo que pasó...' Pensó un poco más tranquila. Pero sus pensamientos la llevaron a los recuerdos.

'De nuevo... De nuevo pude sentir los labios de Levi... No sé por qué actúe de esa forma... Pero verlo así se me hace difícil, lo único que quería es me contara que sentía, ayudarlo como él lo hace conmigo... Quería abrazarlo, decirle que yo no lo dejaría solo... Porque sé que ese es su miedo... Quedar solo en el mundo, porque a personas como nosotros nos persigue la muerte, somos fuertes y la alejamos de nuestra persona, pero, no de los demás.

Sé que sufre con cada muerte de subordinados. Lleva el peso de esa sangre siempre. Se lo recuerda todo el día. Lo sé porque yo hago lo mismo. Somos jodidamente iguales, mismos miedos, mismas responsabilidades, mismas actitudes, misma fuerza, misma culpabilidad...

Creo que por eso lo besé'.

No era su primer beso... Era el segundo. El primero sé lo dio él en una de las tantas noches en las que conversaban contemplando las estrellas. 'Todavía puedo sentir la calidez y suavidad de los labios'.

_*Era una noche estrellada, la luna era asombrosa. No había ninguna nube que amenazara con oscurecer todo. Como los últimos 15 días, los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad se encontraban en el techo del castillo, descansando, conversando, bromeando a su forma._

_Sacaron viejos recuerdos de pasado. Mikasa le contaba con emoción como era la vida con sus padres, cuando su mamá le cantaba en las noches para hacerla dormir, cuando su papá llegaba a la casa y la atacaba con cosquillas. Mientras hablaba, sonreía con alegría. Levi la escuchaba atentamente y la observaba. En los últimos días, se había acercado mucho a Mikasa, conocían muchas cosas de ambos, y sobre todo, había comenzado a gustarle la hermosa sonrisa de su subordinada, siempre era más radiante cuando recordaba su infancia con su familia. Esa noche en especial le había recordado cuando la encontró en el bosque, durmiendo en una rama, y sobre todo recordó cuando la luz de la luna la iluminaba. En esos momentos ocurría lo mismo, una fuerza extraña lo atraía, lo atraía a ella. Ambos estaban sentados en el techo, y de a poco Levi se acercaba a Mikasa. La chica no se había dado cuenta del acercamiento de su compañero. Ya cuando casi la nariz del sargento chocaba con la mejilla de la chica, él la llamó con una voz demasiado suave, que hizo estremecer a la azabache._

_"Mikasa" Pronunció_

_Ella lo miró, y sin previo aviso, él la beso. Para ambos fue algo electrizante y dulce. La mejor sensación para ambos fue sentir la calidez de los labios del otro. El beso duró varios segundos, hasta que de a poco se fueron separando, no se dijeron nada, con la mirada se decían todo. Ambos lo habían disfrutado, era una sensación que querían volver a sentir, se iban a volver a acercar, hasta que sintieron gritos viniendo desde el suelo..._

_"¡Enano! ¿Dónde te metiste? Siendo tan pequeño puede que estés bajo esta piedra... O tal vez..."_

_"¡Maldita cuatro ojos! ¿Quieres callarte de una vez?"_

_Dijo el sargento apareciendo detrás de la científica._

_"¡Leviii enanin!" Grito la teniente pasándole un brazo por los hombros del sargento._

_"No estabas por ninguna parte y Erwin te estaba buscando"_

_"Loca del demonio, ¿tenías que gritar así?"_

_"Claro, no te encontraba, pensé que algún pájaro te había llevado pensando que eras un animal, o un..."_

_Paró debido al golpe que le propino su amigo._

_"Auch. Sé más cuidadoso Levi"_

_"Tsk. ¿Qué quiere Erwin?" Expresó con cansancio._

_"No lo sé, le pregunté pero lo único que dijo es que no me comentaría nada si es que tú no estabas presente"_

_'Ese par interrumpiendo en el momento menos indicado' Pensaba molesto Rivaille._

_"Vámonos" Dijo fríamente. La mujer partió a su lado hablando de titanes._

_Levi miro hacia arriba, viendo a Mikasa, se despidió con la mirada y se fue*_

'Si tan sólo no nos hubieran interrumpido esa noche' Suspiró.

'Bueno que se le puede hacer'. La chica ya había llegado a la habitación de Eren. Tocó la puerta esperando una repuesta.

"Pase" se escuchó desde adentro.

La chica entró y cerró la puerta.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_**Eh, no hice el capítulo largo, porque pensé que estaba bien dejarlo en esa parte, no sé, para que haya tensión (?.**_

_**Bueno, acá se rebela que Levi y Mikasa ya tuvieron su primer beso, y que ahora tuvieron el segundo :3**_

_**Espero que como lo haya redactado les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Ah y también traté de mostrar las impresiones de Armin hacia Annie.**_

_**e.e**_

_**Eso. Espero que estén bien y dejen reviews! \\(O)/**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola! Ha pasado tiempo desde que subí el último capítulo del fic (6 meses creo o más O-O). Leí todos los reviews que me siguieron dejando y lo agradezco, creo que me dieron fuerzas para seguir esta historia, honestamente ya ni siquiera me acordaba en que había dejado esta en especial, porque de mis otros fics si me acordaba. Me alegra que haya personas que les guste esta historia, y quiero pedir disculpas por hacer que mis historias no se entiendan debido al mal uso de algunos signos.**_

_**Creo que debo explicar por qué uso muchas veces comillas o * (no me acuerdo como se escribe bien)**_

_**Primero que todo, me acostumbré cuando leí un fic rivamika, y la escritora ponía comillas, entre otras cosas.**_

_**Cuando estaba escribiendo mi primer fic, lo había hecho respetando todo (guiones, comillas, etc) pero no me gustó, pero me comprometo a hacerlo bien esta vez, así que gracias a la persona que me ayudó a darme cuenta de mi gran error n.n**_

_**Si no lo dije, gracias a todos quienes me siguen, dejaron comentarios, se dieron el tiempo de leer, y tal vez esperen una actualización. Bueno eso. Cualquier cosa les avisaré.**____**  
Ah! Y respecto a "Cambio" está en proceso de construcción de ideas.**_

_**Última cosa, usaré guiones cuando hablen los personajes, y la letra estará en cursiva cuando los personajes estén pensando, cuando sea un recuerdo cursiva y comillas, y cuando sea una voz dentro de la cabeza estará subrayado.**_

_**Disclaimer: SnK y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y hago esta historia sin fines lucrativos.**_

"Segundas impresiones"

Capítulo 6: Tú.

Mikasa entró en la habitación en la que se encontraba Eren. Quería ayudarlo a entrar en razón respecto a Annie.

-¡Eren!

El aludido se dio vuelta y observó a la chica durante unos largos segundos.

-Mikasa, crees que Armin tiene razón, ¿cierto?

\- Eren, piensalo, concuerda todo y...

-¡No! ¡Tú no sabes nada, Annie no tendría por qué haber hecho eso!- Decía exaltado y algo furioso el chico.

Mikasa viendo lo que ocurría, trató de no hacer enojar más a Eren.

-Eren, está bien, nada ha sido confirmado, pero dime, ¿por qué crees que Annie no es la titán femenina?

\- ¡Ella es mi novia, ¿acaso crees que me trataría de comer o matar?!

-No, pero piensa que tal vez aceptó porque quería acercarse a ti y tenderte una trampa.

\- ¡No! Mikasa sé que nunca te ha agradado Annie, me lo has comprobado muchas veces ¡Pero eso no te da el derecho de hablar así de ella! Todavía no entiendo cómo pueden decir tales cosas de ella.

-Eren... ¿Quieres pruebas?

-Mikasa, por favor no si...

Ella lo interrumpió.

-Se parece a Annie físicamente. Según Armin, responde a un nombre que se le solía decir.  
Y tú solamente nos tienes que confirmar si su estilo de pelea era como el de ella.

\- ¡Mikasa, largate!- Explotó el muchacho.

-¡No! Entiende Eren que…- No pudo seguir, Eren le acababa de pegar en el estómago.

Mikasa se tocó la parte afectada por el golpe de Eren, lo miró, y en sus ojos solo veía ira pura. Prefirió no decir nada, caminó hasta la puerta tomo la manija y al cerrar lo hizo de manera tranquila.

Todavía serena, caminó hasta su cuarto. Ya estando adentro se tiró en su cama, no quería llorar más por Eren, quería desconectarse del mundo y estar con Levi. Trató de no pensar en su hermano, y lo logró, pero el problema es que ahora recordaba al escuadrón muerto de Levi…

_Levi no va a hablar por ahora de su escuadrón, sé que le duele pero no debería guardarse las cosas, no sirve de nada, sólo se va a deprimir y culpar más, lo sé por experiencia... Ahg, me duele la cabeza, este dolor se ha hecho más seguido, debería ir con un doctor... Recuerdo cuando papá Grisha me daba algo para el dolor, era una hierba, pero su nombre... ¿Cuál era? Algún día lo recordaré_.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-¿Qué he hecho?- Se preguntaba Eren.

_Ni siquiera me devolvió el golpe… Annie espero de verdad en que tú no seas el titán femenino… Porque si lo eres nunca te perdonaré- _Pensaba el chico

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Mikasa... Mocosa impulsiva ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan importante para mí?_\- Pensaba Levi mientras se dirigía a la sala de reuniones.

T_al vez cuando te vi tan débil y vulnerable, cuando llorabas por la relación de Eren y esa chica rubia, en ese momento eras tan distinta a esa joven en el juicio de Eren, esa joven que parecía una fiera dispuesta a atacarme para proteger a su familia._

_Ese día, en el que conocí otro lado de ti me comenzaste a interesar y a preocupar... Quien diría que encontré a un igual, alguien que me comprende, alguien que me hace sentir que mañana no es sólo otro día, alguien con quien compartir el dolor, alguien con quien a veces no es necesario hablar para comunicarnos. Mikasa ¿Qué me has hecho?_\- Seguía pensando el soldado, mientras entraba sin tocar a la sala de reuniones.

La sala estaba casi vacía, casi, porque Erwin y Hanji ocupaban dos puestos en una larga mesa donde se conversaba sobre los planes para las próximas expediciones.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste Erwin?- Habló con el tono de siempre.

-Toma asiento Levi.

El azabache hizo lo que le pidieron y esperaba a que uno de sus dos amigos hablara.

La científica de la Legión tomó la palabra.

\- Obviamente sabes que no vas a poder participar en la misión para descubrir a Annie ¿no?

\- Tsk, la maldita lesión es suficiente para recordármelo.

\- Acompañaras a Erwin a la capital, el plan es llevar a Jean, el supuesto Eren, mientras que el verdadero va con Armin y Mikasa donde Annie.

El hecho de que nombrara a Mikasa le dio un escalofrío "Tsk, ¿por qué me preocupo?" Pero una vocecita en la cabeza le decía: _Sabes cómo se pone cuando Eren está en peligro, tú mismo lo has visto_. Levi trató de ignorar la voz, pero lo cierto era que le preocupaba.

-¿Qué pasa si todo se sale de control? ¿Si Annie se lleva a Eren? ¿O si mata a Armin o a Mikasa?

-Ya tenemos un plan, y por Mikasa y Armin... Ellos saben a lo que se enfrentaban cuando les dijimos el plan.

-Está bien, pero ¿Cómo van a convencer a Eren de que vaya a inculpar a su novia?- Preguntó el azabache, tratando de demostrar tranquilidad, lo que le salía a la perfección. Era bueno ocultando los sentimientos...

-Son órdenes, él las va a cumplir- intervino el rubio-, además, él sabe que es lo que va a ocurrir si no hiciera caso- Dijo oscureciendo su mirada. -Esto no sólo lo afecta a él, sino que a toda la humanidad.

\- ¿Cuándo partimos?

-Hay que seguir preparando el plan, y repasarlo con los soldados, no nos podemos permitir un fallo que cueste más vidas -Habló Erwin.

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó -Entonces me voy- Finalizó viendo que ninguno de sus amigos le respondía.

Y diciendo eso, Levi se marchó en dirección a la enfermería, le dolía caminar, pero no lo iba a demostrar, por eso trataba de caminar como normalmente lo haría, aunque le estaba costando más de lo que esperaba.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ya en la sala de reuniones, Hanji comentó lo que se tenía guardado.

\- ¿Sabes? Pienso que a Levi le está gustando Mikasa- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hanji, sabemos cómo es Levi, él siempre ha dicho que nunca se iba a fijar en una joven como lo es Mikasa además...

-¿Te los imaginas juntos? ¿Y su boda? ¿Y a sus hijos? ¡Serían los bebés más fuertes de la humanidad!- Interrumpió emocionada y sonrojada la científica.

-Hanji, en serio, esto no es...

-¿Y a Mikasa le gustará Levi? Tengo que averiguarlo. Nos vemos Erwin- Dijo la mujer yéndose corriendo.

Erwin se quedó con la palabra en la boca... Suspiró, para luego sonreír. _Parece que Hanji nunca va a cambiar._

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

Cuando estaba doblando el pasillo con el que por fin llegaría a su destino, se topó con su ahora tormento: Mikasa.

Comenzó a recordar lo de la habitación, como botó su puerta para llegar donde él, cuando lo besó... Y el sólo le había echado la culpa por su lesión y ella se marchó, la verdad no quería hablar de la reciente pérdida de su escuadrón... Todavía tenía presente lo que había ocurrido unos días antes de la expedición con Petra... Prefirió no pensar en eso. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en ir a la enfermería y evitar de alguna forma a Mikasa, aunque parecía imposible, la chica venía directo hacia él. Suspiró para sus adentros.

-Levi, no finjas que no me ves- Dijo seria la oriental frente a él- ¿Te duele mucho la pierna?- Expresó preocupada y¿Triste?.

\- No es mucho- Habló impaciente. Lo único que quería era llevar a la sala que ocupaban de enfermería.

Estaba a punto de avanzar pero la azabache se lo impidió.

Esperaba cualquier cosa de la chica, pero no vio venir lo que iba a pasar.

¡Mikasa lo había levantado, y lo llevaba como un costal de patatas!

Estaba seguro que su expresión estoica había sido remplazada por una de sorpresa. Le gritaba, pegaba patadas (con una pierna), luchaba para que Mikasa lo dejara en el suelo, en libertad.

Cualquiera que viera esa escena se estaría muriendo de la risa, y claro, luego estaría muriendo por el castigo que les diera Levi.

Pero para la suerte de los dos soldados (más de Levi que Mikasa) nadie andaba por ahí.

-¡Mikasa te ordeno que me bajes en este instante!

-...- La chica no decía nada.

-¡ Ackerman es una orden!

-...- Nada

Levi no sabía qué hacer para que lo dejara, pero una idea se le pasó por la mente. _Ojalá funcione_

-¡Mikasa, Eren está siendo torturado ahora para que coopere con el plan para desenmascarar a Annie!

-…- Nada. _Esto es raro, ¿qué hizo ese mocoso ahora?_

Tan ensimismado estaba sacando conclusiones, que no se dio cuenta cuando Mikasa lo había bajado y dejado en la entrada de la enfermería.

Una voz lo trajo a la realidad.

-Señor ya llegamos- Dijo la soldado.

-Mikasa ¿Por qué me...- Calló, se dio cuenta de la situación; dentro había una enfermera, otra persona a parte de ellos dos, tenían que volver a las formalidades. Lo detestaba. Le gustaba cuando Mikasa pronunciaba su nombre, sólo eran 4 simples letras, pero escucharlas salir de los labios de ella... Era distinto, las cosas con Mikasa eran distintas, y le gustaba... Pero también lo asustaba, se estaba haciendo dependiente de ella, y eso era malo, en el mundo en el que vivían no se podía permitir ese tipo de sentimiento.

Dejó los pensamientos a un lado y entró en el cuarto que tenía 3 camillas, una mesa y dos sillas, y también todo lo necesario para curar las heridas.

La enfermera lo ayudó a llegar a la camilla y comenzó a vendarle la lesión de nuevo. Ya se había acostumbrado a esa rutina, pero extrañaba hacer ejercicio, limpiar, hacer sus cosas sin una molesta pierna... Ya nada se le podía hacer, tenía que vivir con las consecuencias de su decisión de salvar a Mikasa de una muerte...

Tenía que parar de pensar en ella, pero parecía imposible, al salir la encontró en la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, Mikasa lo tomó de la mano, y se lo llevó rumbo al ala desolada del castillo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Siento que faltó algo en este capítulo, lo terminé súper desanimada, espero actualizar pronto, no pondré más fechas, pero espero actualizar pronto, la inspiración ha vuelto así que en el tiempo libre me dedicaré a escribir.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews  
:3


End file.
